


New Year's

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Maybe it was the drugs talking, but damn. Frank was looking hella good."





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> ayy 420 blaze it
> 
> Prompt: "Are we going to talk about that unexpected kiss on New Year's, or...?"

Maybe it was the drugs talking, but damn. Frank was looking hella good.

Someone was saying something from the TV, but Gerard wasn’t listening. His head was buzzing and his body was warm with this sort of euphoric feeling, and there was Frank in his lap where they were sat on the bed. They were just going to roll one while they watched the ball drop, but one turned into two and two into three, and a couple hours later the basement was basically a hotbox.

“She’s hot,” Frank commented about whoever was on the screen.

Gerard snorted. “I thought you didn’t like girls.”

Frank giggled, that obnoxious laugh he did when he was high (but Gerard loved anyway) and turned to look at him. “I’m gay, not blind, dumbass.” Then he scooted back into his position leaning against Gerard’s chest.

“Hey,” Gerard said, gesturing at the TV. “They’re about to do the countdown.”

Frank blew smoke up at the ceiling. “Sick.”

Giddy and perhaps overly excited, the two counted down along with the people on the show, cheering when it finally reached midnight. Then, unexpectedly, Frank twisted around and caught Gerard in a sloppy kiss, whispering, “Happy New Year.”

“What was that?” Gerard asked with a giggle.

Frank was smiling lazily, reaching a hand up to the other man’s cheek. “You’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight.”

“I know that.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

Gerard tilted his head down, nose brushing the side of Frank’s face. “Is that the only reason you kissed me?”

Frank’s lips brushed over his, before murmuring, “Um. I’m really stoned right now. But I wouldn’t mind kissing you again.”

Gerard grinned. “Then do it.”

Maybe it was the pot talking, but damn. Frank was a hella good kisser.


End file.
